


Baby of Mine

by NeverAndAlways



Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: Childbirth, Gen, M/M, Mpreg, Not Beta Read, Pregnancy, Worried Hermann, graphic birth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-01
Updated: 2015-06-01
Packaged: 2018-04-01 11:49:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4018633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NeverAndAlways/pseuds/NeverAndAlways
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a birth fic, short and simple (because I haven't written enough of these already, it seems). Newt gives birth to his and Hermann's daughter; takes place about a year after the events of the movie.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Baby of Mine

\- **2:00 a.m.** -

Newt's labor begins in the wee hours of the morning.

He doesn't sleep through it like he thought he would. He just lays there in the dark with Hermann breathing slow beside him, and counts contractions. He doesn't know what time it is. He doesn't bother to check. But the sky is still dark when he finally decides that yes, this is the real deal. Something flares up behind his ribcage at that thought; maybe it's fear, maybe excitement, maybe a little of both. A lot of both. His first instinct is to wake up Hermann and tell him, but what could he even do at this point? Instead he picks up his CD player and headphones from the nightstand and tries to get comfortable. After all, this is probably the last peace-and-quiet he'll have for some time. Better enjoy it while he can. 

oOo

\- **6:00 a.m.** -

The sun is just barely up when Hermann begins to stir. In the grayish half-light he turns over, pulls the blankets up around his chin. Newt hears him yawn. An announcement comes over the intercom outside, and he grumbles at it.

"Damnable thing..." he growls. Newt smirks and takes off one headphone.

"'morning, sunshine."

Hermann startles a little. "Newton? How long have you been awake?"

"A while." Newt rubs his belly and feels a foot press back on his hand. There must have been something in his voice, because Hermann immediately sits up and turns on the lights. He shields his eyes. "Ah! Shit, dude, gimme some warning before you-"

"Newton."

"What?" he squints up into the brown eyes searching his face, and relents. "...Yeah. A few hours; pretty regular, but not much pain. Yet."

Hermann relaxes, but only a little. "How are you feeling? Do you need anything?"

"Um." Newt frowns. Stringing sentences together is already taking a lot of effort. How **is** he feeling? "...Scared. And excited. Mostly scared. I dunno."

"Well, first things first." Hermann finds Newt's hand amongst the blankets and gives it a gentle squeeze. "Go call the doctor; I'll put a bag together." with that, he grabs his cane from the bedside and goes to stand up. A bitten-off curse from Newt stops him; he turns around. "Are you-?"

"Yeah." Newt's voice is strained. He fixes his gaze on the ceiling, clenching and unclenching his hands with each breath until the contraction ends. Then he sighs. "One down, two bazillion to go."

Hermann just smiles.

oOo

\- **9:00 a.m.** -

Newt spends most of the morning in the lab. Not hell or high water or even imminent childbirth can keep him away from the place. Dissections might be off-limits, but he can still do research. And catalogue. And file. And organize. Hermann doesn't even try to dissuade him; he figures his husband is smart enough to know when to stop. He watches from his side of the room as Newt shuffles here and there, always with one tattooed arm cradling his belly. He sees each contraction as it comes- a pause, a sudden tensing of muscles, maybe a groan of discomfort. Newt is charging through this like he charges through everything, but he can't last forever.

Mako arrives after a few hours. Somehow, word of Newt's current predicament has made its way around the Shatterdome. Mako herself is almost nine months along; she and Newt have been placing bets on who would deliver first. She shuffles into the lab and silently hands over a ten-dollar bill before settling into a chair.

"How many hours?"

"Seven." Newt has stopped pacing, but still shifts from foot to foot as he talks. "And lemme tell you, it's not as much fun as it looks."

"I believe you." Mako scoots a little lower in her chair. "I thought you were having her at the hospital?"

"We were. I mean, we are. Just waiting for the...the things to be at five minutes. They're at thirteen now-" Newt draws a sharp breath. "-or twelve, I guess." he steadies himself on a nearby table and swears. "Hermann-"

His husband limps to his side, but all of Newt's attention is shifted inward. Newt sags forward to rest his weight on his forearms and slowly circles his hips, breathing hard. Hermann turns to Mako. "Miss Mori," he says quietly, "could we have some privacy, please?"

Mako doesn't need to be asked twice. She gets to her feet- after a few tries -and slips away as quietly as she can.

oOo

\- **12:00 p.m.** -

Finally they're at the hospital. Getting there was a trial, in between contractions, concerned Shatterdome residents, and Hong Kong traffic. But Newt settled in as soon as they got to their room. He rejected the hospital gown in favor of sweatpants, refused an IV, and barely held still long enough for the nurse to examine him. Now he's back to pacing. He seems more frustrated by labor than anything; his behavior is like that of a caged animal. When the pain makes him restless, he walks. When he gets tired of walking, he leans against his husband. When his husband gets tired, Newt sits on an exercise ball. And once he gets some energy back, he starts the whole thing over again.

Eventually the quiet of the place gets on Hermann's nerves. With his husband perched on the exercise ball, he pulls a small CD player from their overnight bag and puts in a disc. Then he goes back to Newt. They've just gotten situated for another round of contractions- Newt still on the exercise ball and leaning into Hermann, who's seated on a chair in front of him- when the first notes begin to play. Newt resurfaces.

"Are you...is that music...?" he murmurs into his husband's knee.

"Yes. I can turn it off if you like."

"No. No, 's good. I like it." he listens for a few seconds. "That's, uh...Chopin, right? Rain...rainwater? Rainstorm?"

"Raindrop." Hermann corrects him. "The Raindrop prelude. Opus 28." he feels strangely proud that his husband recognized the piece; he didn't think Newt paid much attention to classical music.

"Knew it." Newt smiles against him, but it's short-lived. Moments later he's deep inside himself again and moaning through another contraction. Hermann keeps a grip on Newt's shoulders until he feels the tension leave him. Then Newt lets out a shuddering sigh. "I want her out." he says in a small voice.

"I know, mein schatz. You're almost there." Hermann combs his fingers through Newt's sweat-damp hair. "Just keep fighting."

oOo

\- **4:00 p.m.** -

Fourteen hours in and Newt is finally, finally able to push. He's one step closer to meeting his baby.

...Or maybe not; he's been pushing now for almost an hour, and has nothing to show for it. It feels like a Sisyphean task. At the end of his umpteenth contraction, he realizes belatedly that the nurse was examining him. He lifts his head from the pillows as she pulls off her gloves.

"'s the baby okay?"

"She's fine, but you're making a lot less progress than I'd like." the nurse says calmly. Could've told you that ages ago, thinks Newt. "Don't push with the next one, okay? I want to try something." then the nurse moves to the head of the bed and gestures to Hermann on the other side. "Alright, Newton, I need you to move forward a little...Mr. Gottlieb, can you climb up on the bed behind him?"

By the time the next contraction hits, Hermann is sitting cross-legged at the head of the bed, and Newt is kneeling in front of him with his arms around his neck. Someone is moving his knees farther apart and then a voice is telling him to push, and he obeys without a second thought. And by god, does this position work. He digs his fingers into the back of his husband's neck; if he thought it was bad before, it's almost unbearable now, but he can hear the nurse encouraging him so he must be doing something right.

"Great, Newton! Much better."

He stops just long enough to take a breath before pushing again. Hermann is whispering encouragements in German and English and words that aren't really words at all, but he barely hears any of them. Every bit of energy he has left is channeled into bearing down and just getting this over with. Someone is screaming; he feels vaguely sorry for them until he realizes the sound is coming from him.

"Good, give me another push just like that."

"Ow, ow, ow, **ow** , OW, OW, OW-" Newt hisses through clenched teeth as he bears down. It burns like crazy and everything from his belly down to his thighs and in-between hurts and hurts and HURTS-

"Here's the head. Just rest for a moment, Newton."

Newt gladly stops for a few deep breaths, but that's all he gets. The next contraction is on him and the baby's shoulders are forcing their way out. He presses his hips down toward the mattress with the effort of pushing. He didn't think anything could hurt this much but it does- the edges of his vision are flickering black-

"...and there she is!"

He sags forward onto Hermann, oblivious to his husband's protests. His legs are shaking. It's over. His daughter begins to scream behind him and he immediately sits up, tries to turn around to hold her. There is absolutely nothing else in the world right now beyond this bloody, wailing little creature in his arms. His glasses came off at some point, so she's mostly a blur, but she's HIS. He wipes some blood off her face with the pad of his thumb and laughs unsteadily. "God, you're a mess. Look at you..."

Hermann leans forward to look over his shoulder. "Sie ist schön." he says quietly.

"Yeah. Yeah, she is." Newt lets out a heavy sigh and leans back against Hermann. He can't stop grinning. On some level he knows that it's all just endorphins, but right now...he could take down a Category-5 kaiju with his bare hands. He has his daughter. Everything makes sense.

ooOO[]OOoo

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked the story, please leave a comment- I'd love to hear from you!


End file.
